The purpose of the proposed research is to develop a product that increases the functional independence and quality of life of both older and younger people with vision loss by giving them a simple means of 1) orienting to and navigating through indoor spaces, 2) identifying office names and numbers in public buildings, 3) identifying products and pricing information on store shelves, and 4) easily locating and reading Braille labels from a distance. This product is developed from the Cyber Crumb concept: the idea that tiny, inexpensive low-power electronic chips can be used to store relevant pieces of information that can be placed along a path like a trail of crumbs to follow. Information is broadcast from these "crumbs" via an Infra-Red (IR) signal that can be read from a distance of 12 feet. Each Crumb looks like a plastic label 4 inches long and 3 inches wide with a top surface suitable for holding a Braille label, and a sticky back so it can adhere to most surfaces. A "reader" badge worn by the user translates the "crumb" signal into voice output. Charmed is collaborating with VA investigators who have been funded to develop a wearable computer orientation and navigation aid. [unreadable] [unreadable] The goal of this collaboration is to 1) perform subject testing of the Cyber Crumb system to determine its utility and usability for both older and younger people with vision loss, and 2) enable seamless integration of the Cyber Crumb system into the wearable computer aid being developed. Further, these VA investigators are collaborating with NIDRR investigators who, in turn, are collaborating with NIH investigators, all of whom are researching the development of orientation and wayfinding systems. Through all these collaborations the objective is to insure that all developed technologies are compatible and complement each other in addressing consumer needs. The Charmed system, though, does not require the purchase of any other technology. The stand alone Charmed system, comprised of a $250 "reader badge" the size of a name tag, and Cyber Crumbs priced in quantity at $12 a piece, is very inexpensive, enabling private citizens to establish their own Cyber Crumb infrastructures wherever they may find a need. Further, the resultant Cyber Crumb technology will offer the owners of public buildings, hotels, malls, and transit plazas a simple and inexpensive means of making their buildings more accessible. Finally, Charmed is developing a form of Cyber Crumbs for store shelves to provide a means of locating specific products and getting price information. VA investigators performing subject testing will design special indoor testing routes and set up store shelves with Cyber Crumbs in a mobility lab. VA researchers will develop testing protocols with expertise in the testing of orientation and mobility devices and in working with older adults who may have co-morbid sensory, physical and cognitive losses in addition to vision loss. [unreadable] [unreadable]